Investigations of the efficacy of two promising aids to treatment are proposed with a view to developing an effective management package for improving patients' control of diabetes mellitus. The first stage of the research would investigate the degree to which diabetics can learn to perceive their level of blood glucose using feedback from blood glucose determinations. Comparisons of baseline and follow up measures of patients' ability to estimate their blood glucose levels would indicate the extent of the learning during the intervening feedback period of blood glucose monitoring. A pilot investigation has already been carried out, the results of which indicate that a full and detailed investigation is merited. During the second stage, the research would investigate the efficacy of using relaxation techniques to reduce diabetic fluctuations and insulin requirments. Two methods of relaxation training would be examined. The value of the techniques would be assessed in terms of the patients' psychophysiological response to demanding experimental tasks in additon to assessment of the patients' general control of their diabetes. Both the experimental groups and a control group would monitor their blood glucose levels, urine glucose and ketones, psychological state and daily activities during baseline, training and follow up periods. During the third stage of the programme a management package would be developed on the basis of these studies. The package would aim to train diabetics to recognise when fluctuations in blood glucose occur and to reduce such fluctuations using relaxation techniques. The untreated controls from stage two would be trained to use the newly developed technique and would provide data from which to evaluate the clinical effectiveness of the package.